Shadow Birthday
by khrVariaLover
Summary: Kuroko's one true fear is everyone leaving him behind again. That fear intensifies as his birthday drew near. Will that fear be swipe away or become true once and for all?


**Happy birthday to our special baby, Kuroko Tetsuya. My belated birthday gift fic to him!**

**::Disclaimer:: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters! They're solely belong to their rightful creators and mangaka!**

* * *

><p>Kuroko sighs. None of them remembers his birthday. He should have expected this. It was the same at Teiko. No one ever remembered his birthday. Kuroko's the shadow after all. It's not like anyone cares. He doesn't matter to anyone. Why would he matter anyways? Thinking about it makes his wretch in pain.<p>

Kuroko really loves everyone at Seirin. Just thinking about them not remembering his birthday really hurts. What's worse is, everyone at Seirin is acting weird around him lately as if they're avoiding him or something. Every time Kuroko comes up to his senpais or his classmates, they would stop talking immediately.

It wasn't unusual of them jumping every time he comes up to them, but he does notice they seems to be more jumpy in the last couple of days. It's really bothering him. Unfortunately, no one is giving him a straight answer whenever he tries to ask about their strange behavior.

With each passing day, Kuroko continues to be disheartened and starting to accept the fact no one will ever remember his birthday. Even his parents seems to have forgotten his birthday this year. Nigou stares at Kuroko sadly and whines softly, knowing Kuroko is depressed.

Kuroko can feel his heart breaking apart, the pain so unbearable to coop with. He doesn't want to be alone again. It was... It is still his biggest fear. Being abandoned by Seirin would shattered Kuroko's world apart. With that thought in mind, Kuroko frowns, clutches his teeth, grips the hem of his shirt, and closes his eyes tightly, his tears in the verge of danger of being unleashed by the sadness.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

The sound on incoming mail on his phone pulls Kuroko out of his deep thoughts. Kuroko pulls out his phone from his bag and slowly reads the following text from Kagami.

_'Hey, Kuroko. Do you have free time now with no practice today and all? Can you come by over to my place? I think you left something behind here the last time you were here. Kagami.'_

Kuroko hesitates a bit before hitting the reply button.

_'Yes. I have time now, Kagami. I'll come right away. Kuroko.'_

Kuroko hit send and puts his phone away. Kuroko hums to himself. Did he leave something behind at Kagami's place? He always makes sure he have everything with him at all times. Kuroko lifts his bag over his shoulder and head over towards Kagami's apartment just to be certain. Kuroko rings the doorbell as soon Kuroko reached the front door of Kagami's apartment.

"Coming!" Kuroko heard a familiar voice rings out on the other side of the door.

The door opens a little and Kagami's face appears. Kagami's face brightens a bit.

"Oh good, you're finally here. Come in." Kagami opens the door wider to let Kuroko in.

Before Kuroko steps inside, he notices Kagami's place is a bit dark which is a bit odd. Kuroko knew Kagami's an idiot, but he knows Kagami wouldn't keep his place dark when he's occupying it. Kuroko heard the front door close behind him and the lights suddenly came on, popping sounds filling the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO!"

Kuroko widens his eyes in shock at the sudden greeting. Everyone is there. Couch, Alex, all his senpais, his classmates, even Kuroko's parents are gathered behind a table with a birthday cake in the middle of it, smiling happily. Kuroko can see a small pile of presents at the base of the table. Kagami comes over by Kuroko's side and slap Kuroko on the back.

"Heh. Happy birthday, Kuroko." Kagami smiles at Kuroko brightly.

Kuroko smiles back, eyes tearing up. "A-Arigato, minna."

"Ah! Aho. Did you really believe we would forget about your birthday, Kuroko?" Junpei said with a pissed face.

"H-Hai," Kuroko answers wryly.

Junpei clutches on Kuroko's head, his clutch mode actived. "You damn first years. Giving us a lot of trouble."

"S-Suminsen!" Kuroko said apologetically.

"Maa, maa, Hyuuga. We're all here to celebrate Kuroko's birthday today." Teppei said with his usual goofy smile. "The surprise party was all Kagami's idea, remember?"

Kuroko looks at Teppei than at Kagami with a puzzling look. "Really?"

Everyone nods.

"Right! Right! We were all surprised when Kagami thought of it!" Koga said excitedly.

"Oye! Are you making fun of me?" Kagami said, a bit irritated. "Kuroko's little ass saved me tons of times! I-I just want to do something for him in return... desu."

Everyone giggles, teasing Kagami here and there. Kuroko smiles softly and starts crying, not able to hold back his tears any longer. No one forgot about his birthday. He's so happy he's able to celebrate his birthday with his loved this year.

"H-Hey, Kuroko! Why are you crying?" Kagami said frantically.

"I-I'm sorry." Kuroko hic-ed.

"You're happy we're all here to celebrate your birthday today, right Kuroko?" Izuki said as he pets Kuroko's head, smiling softly.

Kuroko nods, wiping the tears away. The doorbell rings again. Kagami looks at the door quizzically, mumbling to himself. Kagami opens the door and there stood Momoi, the Generation of Miracles, and some of the Miracle's fellow teammates.

"What the hell are you all here?" Kagami said angrily.

"I invited Tatsuya over. He must have told and invited everyone else for Kuroko's birthday today." Alex said innocently and cheerfully, not feeling guilty whatsoever.

"Tetsu! Happy birthday!" Momoi runs pass Kagami, taking her shoes off in the progress, and tackle glomps Kuroko happily.

Kuroko falls backwards at the impact of Momoi's glomp. Momoi nuzzles Kuroko happily.

"Oye! Don't come in here without my permission!" Kagami said angrily.

"Tsk. We were invited. It's not like it matters." Aomine said in his usual bored voice as comes in, everyone else standing outside follow suit behind Aomine.

"Dammit. I didn't make food for all you late comers." Kagami growls.

"Ah. No need to worry, Taiga. I figured this might happen. We brought along more food." Himuro smiles softly, lifting a bag of groceries.

Kagami grumbles his thanks and show Himuro and everyone else who held grocery bags to the kitchen. Kuroko continues to smile softly, tears of joy still running down his face, as the late comers give their birthday greetings to him. Fill with overjoy, Kuroko couldn't be happier to be surrounded by so many people just to celebrate his birthday. Even if it's just this once.

This year is the best year Kuroko could ever hope for. The best birthday gift he could ever receive. Today... Today, Kuroko is no longer the shadow. He is just plain Kuroko, the special birthday boy.

_Thank you, minna... For giving me the greatest birthday I could wish for._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I meant to write this fic and submit it all before midnight, but people keeps talking to me on chats and FB notifications and whatnot. Damn you distractions!**_


End file.
